The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry and, more particularly, to a mount to which a plurality of necklaces may be joined to prevent the necklaces from becoming entangled.
Women, and even some men, often like to wear more than one necklace at a time. Each necklace is donned by coupling a hook or other appropriate means to an opposite end of the necklace. Unfortunately, when more than one necklace is worn at the same time, the necklaces often become entangled to one another. Also, the point of entanglement often becomes exacerbated by becoming entangled in the wearer""s hair. Disentangling the necklaces from one another, and from the wearer""s hair, can be a frustrating, tedious, and often painful experience.
Thus, there remains a need for a mount for keeping the necklaces arranged to prevent them from becoming tangled together.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a mount for retaining one or more necklaces. While the mount of this invention may be used with one necklace, it has been specifically designed to mount two or more necklaces to keep them from becoming entangled together.
The invention comprises primarily a loop of material to which the ends of the necklaces are mounted in turn. The ends of the necklaces may be mounted directly to the loop, but they are preferably mounted to loop connectors which extend away from the loop. Further, each of the loop connectors is preferably separated from its adjacent loop connector by a spacer. The spacer may be a decorative bead, for example, or an arced cylinder, to suit the wearer.
The ends of the loop mount may join together by any appropriate means, or they may be separated if the loop is formed of an adequately rigid material. One end of the loop may be formed of a sufficiently small diameter such that loop connectors and spacers can be interchanged on the loop, or, alternatively, the loop connectors and spacers can be made permanent on the loop. In this preferred alternative embodiment, the necklaces are simply attached to the loop connectors extending from the loop, and can be interchanged at the whim of the wearer.